


Lesson One

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Twink Bucky, pre serum, pre war, twink steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lesson One

Steve was sitting on the threadbare couch in their dusty Brooklyn apartment. Thoughts were swimming in his head. 

He was a little... different than the other guys. He'd never been with a woman before. His interests don't exactly lie with females that way. At 23 years of age, many expect Steve to have a least some experience. 

I don't want to be a virgin anymore. Bucky's been with plenty of girls. He'll know how I can find one. 

It was an innocent question. Steve was just curious. 

"Um, Buck... how do you have sex?" Confusion was evident on Bucky's face, but he didn't seem disgusted. 

"Sorry if that was weird. I mean... I just thought that- you've done it before and-"

"Stevie, relax.", he said as he placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I'll help you."

The tension in his shoulders eased as Bucky started to explain. 

"So usually after I finish eating her out, I finger her. I start out with one, move in it and out until I can get a second in. If she's really tight, I might have to do three.", he said. 

Their conversation had lasted about fifteen minutes before it got too much for Steve to handle. His cock was straining in his slacks and he was certain that there was a wet spot on his crotch. 

"Steve? You alright? You're face's real red." Steve gulped and nodded. He was shifting uncomfortably on the couch and slightly squeezing his legs together. 

Bucky started at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Steve's blush, the way he's moving, how he won't make eye contact, the obvious bulge in his pants. 

"It's not the gals you're thinking about, is it?", Bucky says. His tone isn't disgusted or accusatory, it's gently and soft. 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and nodded. 

"'Im sorry Buck. I know you're not like... that."

"Hey, hey", he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "It's alright. If that's what you want then we can do that. I've thought about that too." 

"Yeah. Yeah I want it.", he said breathily. Bucky's hand slid from Steve's shoulder, down his chest and landed on his crotch. He lightly squeezed Steve's cock and the blonde sighed. Bucky pressed a little more and Steve bucked his hips up. 

As Bucky applied more pressure, Steve's hips thrusted faster. Steve was moaning and gasping and begging for more. Between breaths, Bucky heard something that sounded like 'm gonna come. 

"Yeah, that's it sweetheart. Come for me.", Bucky said with a voice like gravel. 

Steve's hip stuttered and the front of his pants darkened. Steve tried to catch his breath but the weight of Bucky's stare was too much. 

"You're beautiful, Stevie.", Bucky said. "Let's go to bed. It's getting late."


End file.
